


Unhappily Ever After

by peachesandpetals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for doing this to all of you, JaeDo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandpetals/pseuds/peachesandpetals
Summary: Once upon time he believed that Kim Doyoung loved him
Relationships: Jung Jaehyun/Kim Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Unhappily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I used to write fic for other fandoms but I've been wanting to write one for nct. That being said, this is my first nct fic and I hope you'll welcome me into the nct fic-writing community. Fair warning: angst ahead. I'll try to write happier ones in the future, but for now, this is what we have.

Once upon a time Jaehyun believed that he would have a happily ever after. Once upon a time he believed that it was fate when he locked eyes with the love of his life across the dance floor. Once upon a time he believed that he was finally more than just a stranger’s one night stand. Once upon a time he believed that two years together was a promise of forever. Once upon time he believed that Kim Doyoung loved him. But then again, Jaehyun supposed it was his mistake for thinking that he could have that fairytale love story.

* * *

_Close your eyes and count to ten_ , Jaehyun counted to fifteen and hoped that after those extra five seconds, he’d open his eyes to Doyoung smiling at him. Because god, he missed that gummy smile. But no, after fifteen seconds, Doyoung was still staring down at his mug with that same blank expression.“I’m leaving tonight,” Doyoung whispered.

Jaehyun didn’t know that three words could break a heart. But then he realized that these past two years were built on a series of three words.

_“Dance with me?”_

_“Stay till morning.”_

_“This drawer’s yours.”_

_“Let’s move in.”_

_“I love you.”_

If three words could build a relationship, it made sense that it would also only take three to break it.

“I’m leaving tonight.” This time, Doyoung didn’t whisper. The words were spoken with certainty and Jaehyun knew that nothing he said would make the other stay.

“Kind of hard to miss the suitcases by the door,” Jaehyun said with a high-pitched laugh. “Or the half-empty closet.” When Jaehyun had returned home an hour ago, he saw Doyoung sitting on a stool at the kitchen. He had looked so serious and Jaehyun had been about to ask what was wrong when he spotted the two suitcases.

“Were you planning on telling me? Or were you just going to disappear and leave a note?” Jaehyun knew he was starting to speak louder but he felt so betrayed. “Tell me, Doyoung. What were you gonna do? Would you have even left me a note? Would I have been worth that much at least? Or was I just someone to keep the bed warm for the past two years? Did you ever love me at all?” The latter was no more than a whisper but it finally made Doyoung look Jaehyun in the eyes.

“Don’t you dare think for one second that I didn’t love you.” A long time ago, Jaehyun felt that when people looked at him, they saw a pretty face and nothing else. He was someone you messed with at the back of the bar. Someone you took to your apartment and asked to close the door on his way out. Someone you liked, but never loved. Then he met Doyoung and he made sure to always tell Jaehyun how much he loved him.

“You were never just someone to keep the bed warm. Please don’t ever think that about yourself, Jae.” Doyoung got up and walked around the counter to stand next to where Jaehyun was sitting. He raised his hands as if he was going to hold Jaehyun’s face but hesitated before dropping them back down. “I would have never just left. Please believe that. I wouldn’t have just written a note either. You’re worth more than just a goodbye on a piece of paper.”

“But I’m still not enough for you to want to stay.” Doyoung sighed heavily at Jaehyun’s words. “Doie,” Jaehyun took a hold of Doyoung’s hand, “a goodbye is still a goodbye whether it’s on paper or in words. At the end of it all, it still means you’re leaving me.” The tears that Jaehyun had been holding in finally began to fall.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung whispered with a bowed head.

“No, you’re not,” Jaehyun responded with an equally quiet voice. “If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t be leaving at all.” Jaehyun released Doyoung’s hand, perhaps the only time tonight that he would be the one letting go. “Do I get a reason at all? Because I shared two years of my life with you and it makes sense that I would get at least a reason.”

Doyoung wasn’t crying but he looked wrecked in a way that was different from Jaehyun. He ran a hand down his face and a half-cry left his lips. “I need to do this. I need to,” he paused and took a shuddering breath in, “I need to do this for me. I need to leave.”

“Ah.” Jaehyun sniffled once more and wiped the tear tracks from his face. “I guess I should’ve seen it coming.” He didn’t need a mirror to know that his eyes were red-rimmed and that his face was blotched pink. “I found the plane ticket last month.”

Doyoung’s head snapped up so quickly and it took him a few tries before he was finally able to speak. “You never said anything.”

“I was hoping you’d change your mind. That one morning you’d wake up and throw it away,” Jaehyun admitted with a shrug and a sniffle. “And then we can pretend that you didn’t almost break my heart. But here we are,” he finished with a sad smile.

Doyoung closed his eyes and leaned forward until his head landed on Jaehyun’s chest. “I know you don’t believe me, but I am sorry that this how it ended up. I’m sorry because I still can’t stay.”

Jaehyun raised his head to stare at the ceiling. He bit his lip to muffle the strangled cry that threatened to leave his lips. He felt the tears fall as Doyoung lifted his head off his chest.

Taking a hold of Jaehyun’s hands, Doyoung kissed his knuckles and offered a broken smile before turning away. He started to walk away but before he could grab the two suitcases, Jaehyun rushed off his seat and clung to Doyoung’s back.

“Stay. Please, stay.” This time Jaehyun didn’t bother to stop the tears from falling or his voice from breaking. He let fear and desperation color his words. “Doie, don’t go.” He didn’t know what else to say. “I love you.”

When Jaehyun felt something wet fall on his fingers and realized that Doyoung was crying, he thought maybe he had said the right words. Maybe he might stay.

But Doyoung wiped away the tears, unhooked Jaehyun’s arms from his back, picked up his suitcases, and paused at the door.

“I’m so sorry.” Without turning to look at Jaehyun’s tear-stained face, Doyoung opened the door and left.

Jaehyun knew Doyoung was gone, but he still pleaded, “Please don’t leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let y'all imagine why Doyoung left.
> 
> Just also wanted to say that this particular fic was inspired by this fan art: https://twitter.com/reve_hom/status/1300357787315179521
> 
> Thank you for reading and make sure to drop a comment/heart!


End file.
